


Apogee (3/3)

by randomalia (spilinski)



Series: Apogee [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Jedi, Jedi Code, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Apogee: 1 the point in the orbit of the moon or a satellite at which it is furthest from the earth. 2 a culmination or climax.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apogee (3/3)

 

His fingers are hurting where they dig tightly into Qui-Gon's hand, their palms pressed hotly together, leverage for the pushing, punishing rhythm they've found. Qui-Gon is rubbing and grinding against him with a raw ferocity, making Obi-Wan's breathing ragged, his hips titling to ask for more, more, _please more_.

He looks down along their mating bodies, catching flashes of light on oiled planes and dips, his head jerking back up as Qui-Gon bends to nudge a lush, open kiss on the soft underside of his chin. He seeks out his Master's eyes only to find them shut tight.

Obi-Wan grips harder, his throat full of sharpness, trapping the plea he knows not to share. He plants his feet, shoving upwards into his Master, his body a bowstring as he chokes and comes and fades.

Hot fingertips on his forehead, his eyelid, and he looks to see his Master sliding down his body. Qui-Gon has shifted to rest with his slick stomach against Obi-Wan's groin and his head on Obi-Wan's chest, a sigh freed from his mouth. They are solid and boneless together.

The Code is a blunt weight on Obi-Wan's neck. He has expressed things here in his Master's bed that are considered an obstacle, a failure in his world. No more has been said of his admission the last time they lay together. There have been only hours of isolated meditation, self-imposed, encouraged by example and tradition. Hours more spent training until the sweat bleeds from his skin and he feels smaller, more tangible, contained by bone and muscle. He plans to endure the silence now, as he should have done before.

Qui-Gon surprises him again by speaking.

"There are more important things than words," his Master says into the soft darkness, his tone careful and dangerous. It sparks a sudden, reflexive hurt that sputters out again when Qui-Gon tightens his grip on Obi-Wan's hand, their intertwined knuckles lying sleepy on the mattress.

Realisation is a thump inside his chest, a wonder unfurling, a secret taking flight. Obi-Wan sees, now, how the spaces between them are full and bright with unspoken things.

For the first time since Qui-Gon rejected him as an initiate, Obi-Wan knows no doubt.

 

.....


End file.
